Just So You Know
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason and Reyna are doing paperwork. Jason then decides to tell Reyna how he feels about her. One shot.


**I wanted to write something new besides the other stories i am currently writing (I am not complaining i love writing the other stories) but i wanted sinething new. Here i go.**

* * *

It was another fine day at dear old Camp Jupiter. Paperwork. Great. Complaints. Super. Girls trying to flirt with him. Okay? Octavian breathing down his neck. Fantastic. He had least had something to look forward to, Reyna. They've been praetors together since the battle at Mt. Othrys. They were friends a bit before the battle. He always thought he was pretty. Reyna was a stubborn but a strong person but before the war he saw a side of her that he was sure Hylla hasn't seen. He saw in those usual stone cold eyes, he saw worry. In those steady hands of hers he could've swore he saw them tremble, a little bit. The only person who can help calm her down was him. From that day on he saw he saw her in a different light.

After the battle he observed her carefully and he learned that her eyes was where she revealed the most emotions. if she was angry her eyes were dark. If she was amused he eyes would light up a shade from her usual dark eyes. If she was annoyed she would squint her eyes. If she was sad she was emotionless in her eyes. Jason found it fascinating to learn her emotions through her eyes. To him it was a window that showed the inside, her heart. He liked that. While Jason observed her, he saw she had pretty eyes. As in on cue Reyna walked in. She had on her toga. She looked like a queen just like her name says. Jason turned his head to look at his paperwork.

"Hello." She said with a straight posture.

"There's no one here, you don't have to be formal with me." Jason said. Reyna sighed and then slouched a bit.

"Alright, so have you finished any paper work?" Reyna asked.

"No." Jason said.

"Why not?" Reyna asked. She then narrowed her eyes. She was not happy.

"Because." Jason said.

"Because what?" Reyna asked as she squinted her eyes. She was annoyed I him not answering her question. Because I was thinking of you, Jason thought to himself.

"I am a lazy knucklehead." Jason said.

"I find it a bit odd that we both agree that your a knucklehead." Reyna said with her eyes showing amusement. Her eyes were lighter shade.

"The knucklehead was to much. Lazy." Jason said.

"I disagree." Reyna said.

"Well you should agree with me. Besides us arguing maybe you should help me with the paperwork." Jason said as he held up paper just or her.

"Great." Reyna said sarcastically.

"I know." Jason said. They then sat to do the paperwork. Reyna quickly finished he paperwork and reached to grab Jason's pile. Jason reached for another paper from his stack. Their hands touched. Jason's eyes automatically looked at their hands. Her hands were warm. He looked up at Reyna and quickly looked away while removing his hand. He felt something where their hands met.

"Sorry." Jason apologized.

"It's okay." Reyna said. Her eyes had a expression that he hasn't seen before. He didn't know what he saw.

"Okay." Jason said. His skin tingled from the spot Reyna touched him.

"Jason." Reyna said with worry in her voice. Jason looked up to meet her eyes. He saw concern.

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you well?" She asked.

"I'm well." Jason said. He lied. The touch affected him.

"Maybe you should take it easy. Take a break I'lll finish." Reyna suggested. Jason froze. He wanted to tell her a lot of things. A specific topic he wanted to talk about was how he felt about her. Reyna got up and opened the door for him. Jason got up and walked to the door. When Jason was about to walk out he turned and walked towards Reyna.

"Just so you know I have a feeling that I can't control when I'm around you. No matter how hard I try I can't get that feeling to stop if I had the option I wouldn't stop that feeling. I always wanted to tell you this but I couldn't find the voice until now. I dont know why I waited so long to tell you but I didn't want to sit around like I did before. I don't know what you may feel about me but I at least got that off my chest that I've carried for so long. I just wanted to tell you all of this before I go." Jason said. He then walked out. He felt as if weight was lifted off his chest. He felt he could breathe freely.

"Just so you know I feel the same way and I've been waiting for you to say that." Reyna called out in a whisper. Jason turned.

"Just so you know I shouldn't love you because it will affect our professional life but I want to." Jason said.

"Just so you know I'm glad you said all of that before you left." Reyna said.

"I know." Jason said. He then turned to walk towards his room to dream no other than Reyna.

* * *

**Too much fluff at the end? Yes? No? Well then. Reviews much appreciated!**


End file.
